tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Invasion (TDH3)
TotalDramaInvasion.png Hello...it's me, Heather. You know, the complete overlord of all living things? Anyways, whatever. I got 20 losers who are on here to do something...or win....whatever I feel like giving. Anyways, there will be one winner...and I guess there were two previous seasons which were ok. Anyways, welcome to Total Drama Invasion!!!!! Sign-Ups (CLOSED) Owen- Platypus09 Gwen- DxGForever Duncan- Wes Holden LeShawna- Leshawnafan Geoff- Cragiled dyrium Izzy- TDObsessed DJ- Duncanjustin Trent- Youre2490 Bridgette- Weblykinly Lindsay- Heather rocks Eva- Poppyseed56 Harold- Codmister22 Courtney- Tdi Sadie- Teamnoah123 Katie- Fanny Cody- Mrdaimion Justin- D-Squire Noah- NoahFTW Ezekiel- MTDM Blade(squirrel from TDI)- Sunslicer2 Jerd- Reddy Elimination Table TBA Pre-Chat Heather: Welcome to Total Drama Invasion. losers!!! Izzy: Hi Heather, I survived and so did you, lol Cody: *is hiding from GHwen, Sierra, and Lindsay* Izzy: cody, dont hide, show yourself! Lindsay:My stiches hurt.. Gwen: I wonder how am I still alive.... Duncan:*Hides cody behind a bush* Trent: Hy guys Heather: Oh, yeah. I revived you or something. Harold: I told you I would return!!! Trent: You think Chef would be in charge. Lindsay:Greta and Ivy!*hugs them* Cody: When? *covers his mouth once he realizes he revealed his location* Izzy: Hi Lindsay *hugs back* Harold: Last season GOSH! sadie:yaaaaaaaaa......another chance to die' Sadie:(conf):im starting to consider that might be a bad thing Lindsay:Ivy!Where's Cody? Blade: *in high pitch voice* Hi, guys! Courtney: (glares at Noah, Gwen, Owen, and Ezekiel) Sadie:*turns lindsays head towards bush*there he is Katie: *hugs Cody* Hi Cody! Gwen: Umm, hey guys! Jewrd: *on phone* Yah! I'm suing the trousers of dis shoe! Cody:... Hi Katie, I guess... Lindsay:Cody!*hugs him*Squirrel was that a squirrel? Blade: *waves* Yup! Trent: A talking squirrel. Owen: Hey everyone! What's going on? Trnet: Hey Owen. Harold: If you look at its molecular structure, its actually a Wawanakwa Blue Squirrel Sadie:*smiles*hey katie Blade: *punches Harold* Nerd. Harold: Oww! What's your problem GOSH. Noah:Hi guys, I guess. Trent: I wonder what squirrel tastes like? Lindsay:Aw look at the cute little squirrel.*goes to Blade and scratches it chin* Harold: Look out Lindsay! That thing is dangerous! Katie: Hey Sadie! Wait, Lindsay! That's my cute Cody! *catfights* Gwen: (to Trent) I don't think we can.... or at least should eat him Trent: Wow..................... Duncan: cool girls fighting Cody: (CONF) How did I manage to get four girls to like me? Lindsay:Help me!! Sadei:harold, iuts a squirel man up Harold: I'll save you! *starts kung-fu kicking the air* Trent: *pulls her back and kicks Blade away* Lindsay:HELP! Trent: I just did.......................or is it something else. Gwen: Catfights are just wrong... can someone help them? Harold: *actually does something and Helps Lindsay* Lindsay:*pushes Katie off her**leaves screaming*(CONF)She's scary. Bridgette: Hey guys! Jerd: *hangs up phone* Heather! Tel' de producers to be ready for some biiiiiiiiiiiiig leg'l trebles. Trent: Lindsay you ok? Sadie:oh my gosh katie, are you okay Harold: (CONF) If Cody can be a ladies man then I can too. Lindsay:*crying* Blade: *is on the ground crippled and twitching* Hep me! Trent: *sits next to Lindsay* Are you ok? Katie: *is crying* Lindsay:*gasp*Squirrley!*goes to it and grabs it*Are you okay? Gwen: (to Katie) Are you ok? Noah:(CONF) How does Cody get all the girls! Blade: *coughs up little bone parts* Trent: The squirrel is evil! Izzy: fishcakes are evil Harold: I told you! Lindsay:How dare you!*slaps him*HOSPITAL!*running around*The squirrel is HURT! Cody: *runs over to Lindsay and Blade* Are you okay? Courtney: Heather! Control everyone! Blade: You! *points at Cody then coughs again* Trent: see H-Bomb is with me. Cody: What did I do? Lindsay:I don't know! Courtney: What is going on?! Trent: The evil squirrel is dieing. Blade: The pervert stepped on me on the island place! And then laughed! Cody: When? Gwen: (CONF) Ok, this is getting weird Trent: You don't remember. Lindsay:What should I do!? sadie:i thought i was the pervert that did that Duncan; Courtny Why do you always ruin everything that is fun Blade: *to Sadie* You would never do-*cough* that. You're a *cough* nice person. Harold: Who Cares!! Just kill the da** thing! Its evil! GOSH!!! Courtney: WHAT?!??! I'M FUN!!!!! Trent: There are two things we can do bury him or do surgury our selves. Lindsay:No! Noah:*whacks Blade with golf club* Trent: Or um..................that. Blade: *cries in air* Why do Harold, Noah and Trent want to be mean to me? Gwen: (to Courtney) Amm, no, you aren't Duncan: Whatever you say courtney (CONF) Courtney is a fun sucke, Whay do you think i left her for Gwen.......because of that and the reson that she left me for dead for a million bucks Courtney: (to Gwen) I don't need to hear it from you, gothy! Lindsay:*leaves with squirrel*It's okay squirrel they won't hurt you. Cody: *chases after Lindsay* Gwen: Whatev Courtney:Hmm.*looking around* Duncan: *chases blade with an ax* Noah:Just leave him alone, sorry for hitting you, I was just kinda caught in the moment. Courtney: (sits down) Sadie:*chases harold*dont hurt squirley Lindsay:AH!*running*Help! Trent: *sits down and trips Sadie* Noah:What's wrong Lindsay?! Duncan: *Cuts off Blade's tail* Cody: Everyone, stop trying to hurt Blade. Lindsay:Duncan is chasing me with an axe! Gwen: Duncan! Don't hurt him! Courtney: (drinks tea) Trent: One Q who is dating Duncan. Cody: *tackles Duncan* Lindsay:Is there a hospital. Blade: *throws an acorn at Duncan's face* Meanie! Lindsay:*hits a hospital*Ow. Trent: Why is there a hospital on a show about dieing? Cody: *runs up to Lindsay* Are you okay? Duncan: Whatever *Drops ax on Blade and punches Cody Noah:*knocks Duncan out with blunt edge of ax* Lindsay:Is there a hospital. Gwen: I really don't think so Trent: That is a cardboard cut out. Lindsay:*sees that they are on an other state*Am I in Mexico? Blade: *being crushed by axe* Hep me! Trent: *picks up the axe* HEP? Cody: *starts mending Blade's wounds* Duncan: *jumps out of the bushes and jumps on Noah* Trent: Cody I think your girlfriend is in Mexico. Lindsay:*walking around*Where am I?. Noah:*throws Duncan into the Twilight Zone* HA! Cody: I'm coming Lindsay! *runs to Mexico* Gwen: (to Duncan) Don't you have something better to do than hurting people? Lindsay:Ooh!Mexican food.*goes inside a taco shop* Taco Man: We need money muchacha. Cody: *runs into the taco shop* Lindsay! *hugs* Lindsay:Umm how about this.*gives him a lip gloss*!*hugs back* Taco Man: Pay or I'll call the cops! Gwen: (to Duncan) Like for example.... wanna make out? Lindsay:Cody do you have money. Cody: I'll handle this. *gives the cashier 5 bucks* Taco Man: No U.S. Money! Trent: Hey Gwen. Lindsay:What no fair.*gives back the taco* Taco Man: *shows sign* No refunds or returns! Noah:Here *gives Cody 1,000,000 Mexican Dollars* Cody:... Not sure how you got that much money, but thanks. *buys 5 tacos for everyone* Lindsay:Yay Tacos!*eats one*I'm full. Taco Man: Grasias. Gwen: (to trent) *a bit awkwardly* hey (that's about 150 000 dolars) Lindsay:De nede! Noah:I always carry emergency money from each country just in case. And no tacos is definetaly an emergency. Taco Man: Rubia tonta Trent: Gwen can we talk? Gwen: *nervously* ...sure Trent: I still like you. Lindsay:*eats another taco* Gwen: *shocked*... as a friend? (CONF) I know the answer Taco Man: Si no voy a tomar una propina. Trent: No I still like like you. Gwen: I see... but I'm whit Duncan, you know. Trent: *disapointed* I know. Gwen: (CONF) I really like Trent... as a friend... I'' ''think... but Duncan is my boyfriend and... *sights* Noah:I don't know why you still like Duncan, he's such a jerk now. Lindsay:(CONF)I think Gwen and Trent will be great together.